Pâtisserie
by Gochy
Summary: Milo es un universitario, Camus es un estudiante de intercambio que trabaja medio tiempo en una pastelería francesa. Desde la primera vez que se vieron, un dulce sentimiento despertó en ellos. AU. Shonen-ai. Esperen ver a un Milo tímido y un Camus coqueto.


**P****â****tisserie**

La primera vez que Milo fue a la pastelería no lo vio. Iba acompañado de un grupo de amigos de la universidad, todos empujados a ese lugar por Afrodita, el sueco de intercambio, y su obsesión por cualquier cosa que fuera remotamente francesa. ¡Hasta los obligó a ordenar en francés! Si bien fue problemático llegar a la pastelería, la exquisitez y los bajos precios de su comida lo convencieron de regresar en alguna otra ocasión.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que Milo fue a la pastelería, fue la primera vez que lo vio. En aquella ocasión el joven fue solo y, gracias a esto, pudo detallar más el lugar. La fachada era simple: una puerta francesa abierta de par en par y un pequeño letrero a un costado donde se leía "Pâtisserie française", acompañado por una pequeña torre Eiffel. El interior, por otra parte, era completamente diferente: una esquina estaba ocupada por una vitrina con la comida salada y otra con la dulce, y junto a ellas estaba la caja; había unas pocas mesas al frente que se perdían por un pasillo que daba a un patio más amplio, con plantas y más mesas; las paredes estaban plagadas de viejas fotografías de París, poemas y letras de canciones que burdamente entendió; en otra esquina se ubicaba un equipo de música que repetía una y otra vez canciones de Edith Piaf, Charles Trenet y otros artistas que no pudo reconocer.<p>

Sin embargo, lo más fascinante del lugar vestía un delantal negro, tenía largo cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos que le quitaron el aliento y cualquier pensamiento coherente de la mente.

―¿Eh?

―Te pregunté: ¿qué se te ofrece?

―Sí, sí… lo siento ―carraspeó en un intento por recobrar la compostura y ocultar un sonrojo―. ¿Podrías traerme una botella de agua? Este postre es muy… ¿chocolatoso?

―Bueno… ―el mesero hizo una pausa para dar un vistazo rápido al plato de Milo― Pediste una Matilda: es de chocolate, rellena de chocolate y cubierta de más chocolate. Era de esperarse.

Acto seguido, el joven sonrió. No era una gran sonrisa, sino una pequeña y algo tímida; una mezcla de la amabilidad requerida por su oficio y de genuina simpatía hacia el joven estudiante. Milo quiso decir algo más, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, el mesero ya no estaba a la vista.

No obstante, éste no tardó mucho puesto que unos segundos después regresó a la mesa con el pedido en mano.

―Muchas gracias… ―Milo intentó leer el nombre del joven en el delantal, mas aún le costaba entender las letras cursivas en francés.

―Camus ―respondió, adivinando las intenciones del otro.

―Muchas gracias, Camus.

―¿Se te ofrece algo más?

―…no, nada más ―mintió Milo. No podía simplemente decir que se le antojaba estar a solas con él y besarlo, mientras se perdía en esos ojos maravillosos. Eso sería raro.

―En ese caso, esta es la cuenta ―el pelirrojo escribió algo rápido en una libreta que sacó de su delantal, arrancó el papelito y lo depositó sobre la mesa―. Pagas en la caja ―señaló el lugar y antes de retirarse añadió con otra pequeña sonrisa―. Bon appetite.

―Sí… merci.

Una vez terminó de comer, el joven estudiante pagó y antes de irse echó un vistazo buscando a Camus. No lo encontró, mas no le importó. Ya lo vería la próxima vez.

* * *

><p>La tercera vez que Milo fue a la pastelería se sentó en las mesas que miraban hacia la calle. Eran, además, paso obligado de todo aquel que quisiera entrar, salir o sólo moverse dentro del lugar. De esta forma, estaba convencido que vería a Camus de nuevo.<p>

Y no se equivocó.

El joven mesero estaba atendiendo a una pareja sentada a unas mesas de distancia. Estos le hablaron el francés a Camus y él le respondió de la misma forma. A lo mejor si hacía lo mismo podría impresionarlo, pedirle su número, casarse, tener bebés y vivir felices para siempre. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta que el protagonista de estas estaba de pie frente a él.

―Bonjour. Bonjour! ―repitió. Camus agitó una mano leventemente frente a la cara del otro intentando llamar su atención hasta que finalmente el griego despertó de su ensoñación―. Bonjour. ¿Qué te sirvo?

―¡Ah! Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu me… me recommande… recommander...me…?

―¿Qué te recomiendo? ―sonrió Camus. El esfuerzo del estudiante por hablarle en francés le pareció gracioso y, de cierta forma, tierno.

―Sí…

―Bueno, tenemos Romanov frescos. Es un postre de chocolate con almendras trituradas, arequipe y un toque que whiskey. Es muy popular entre los clientes y, si te gustó la Matilda, te gustará este también.

―Suena bien. Y me traes una botella de agua, por favor ―antes que el mesero pudiera retirarse y traer su pedido, Milo preguntó quedamente―. ¿Cómo te acuerdas?

Como única respuesta, Camus se alzó de hombros y se dirigió rumbo a las vitrinas de los postres.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?, pensó con lástima Milo. Quería impresionar a Camus y lo único que consiguió fue hacer el ridículo. Y ni siquiera era malo con el idioma, todo lo contrario: era de los mejores de la clase, no como el presumido de Afrodita. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora debía concentrarse en ser encantador como siempre y no una caricatura de él mismo, aunque si con eso podía hacer sonreír a Camus, bien valía la pena.

―Aquí tienes: un Romanov y una botella de agua. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

―Por ahora es todo. Gracias, Camus.

Coincidencia o no, Camus empezó a organizar las vitrinas de comida. Guardaba la comida recién salida del horno con parsimonia, mientras Milo disfrutaba de su postre y de la relativa cercanía del mesero. Y fue ahí cuando sucedió.

―¿Qué tal te pareció el Romanov?

―¿Eh? ―por un instante Milo pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero atinó a responder―. Está delicioso ―sonrió.

―Sabía que te gustaría ―Camus dejó por un momento de hacer su trabajo para darse vuelta y devolver la sonrisa― Dime: ¿vives cerca?

―No, la verdad no. Pero estudio cerca.

―Entonces, es eso.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Has venido varias veces estas semanas porque estudias cerca.

―En parte, sí ―de repente, Milo se dio cuenta de algo―. ¿Me has visto antes de esa vez?

―Sí, un día viniste con unos amigos y te vi. Es difícil no fijarse en ti.

―Tú tampoco pasas desapercibido.

¡Oh, por lo dioses! Milo agradeció que Camus estuviera de espalda y no pudiera ver cómo su rostro se tiñó de un rojo manzana. No podía creer que Camus, el futuro padre de sus bebés adoptados, se hubiera fijado en él el día en que sólo le preocupaba comer hasta saciarse e ignorar los parloteos de Afrodita sobre cómo París era la mejor ciudad del mundo. ¡Y él preocupado de no hacer el ridículo! Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, a pesar de su súbita y extraña timidez, fue capaz de responderle a Camus. ¡Por los dioses! Camus estaba coqueteando con él y él le respondió. O eso creía.

―¿Qué más te trae aquí? ―Camus preguntó retomando la conversación. Una vez terminó con las vitrinas, se dispuso a limpiar una mesa cercana a donde Milo estaba sentado, sin importar que esta ya estuviera limpia.

―Tú sabes… la comida, los precios, tú.

―¿Yo?

―¡El servicio! ―gritó.

―Es bueno oírlo. ¿Terminaste?

―Sí, gracias. ¿Me traes la cuenta, por favor?

―¿Tan rápido te vas? ―preguntó Camus. Dejó entrever un dejo de tristeza en su voz, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Milo.

―Lo siento, pero tengo clases ―se disculpó con una débil sonrisa, al tiempo que el mesero le entregaba la cuenta de su pedido―. Volveré mañana temprano.

―Es un pena que no nos veremos.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Mi turno empieza por la tarde. Yo también estudio, ¿sabes?

―¡Ah! Claro, claro ―asintió Milo haciendo una nota mental: Camus, pastelería, sólo las tardes―. Entonces… supongo que pagaré. Gracias, Camus.

―Es un placer…

―Milo. Mi nombre es Milo.

―Es un placer, Milo ―finalizó el joven antes de retirarse a atender unos clientes que recién llegaban a la pastelería.

El griego tomó la cuenta de la mesa y se encontró no sólo con el respectivo papelito, sino también con otro en el que se leía "Camus" seguido de un número telefónico. Milo no lo podría creer: consiguió el número del guapo mesero siendo el ser más absurdo del planeta. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para ocultar del encargado de la caja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pequeño sonrojo.

Se prometió así mismo intentar ser más normal, más como era todos los días, sólo que más encantador. Después de todo, llamar a Camus era sólo el primer paso de una serie de etapas para ser feliz por siempre a su lado.

* * *

><p>La cuarta vez que Milo fue a la pastelería llevaba un bonito ramo de flores. Tenía la firme intención de ver a Camus, entregarle el ramo, y así invitarlo a salir de la forma más romántica y ridícula que se le pudo ocurrir. Si este hubiera sido otro escenario u otro hubiera sido el protagonista, Milo se habría reído de sólo pensar en la situación.<p>

―Bonjour, Milo. ¿Te puedo servir algo? ―preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirar al estudiante a los ojos. Tenía su atención puesta en el curioso ramo que él sostenía.

―Bonjour ―suspiró y se armó de valor―. No, sólo vine a preguntarte algo.

―Lo siento, Milo, pero no puedes estar aquí si no consumes ―respondió con pesadez―. Órdenes del jefe.

―No te preocupes ―sonrió. No había llegado allí con su ramito para nada―. Dame un croissant de almendras y un latte, por favor.

―De inmediato.

Rápidamente, Camus prepara la orden y la lleva hasta la mesa donde lo espera un ansioso Milo. Una vez más, finge estar limpiando la mesa contigua para poder hablar con mayor libertad.

―Son para ti ―dijo Milo. Acto seguido, extendió las flores hacia el mesero a su lado―. Rosas rojas. Como tu cabello.

―Merci ―Camus agradeció el tierno gesto. Las tomó con delicadeza y las detalló: eran hermosas y olían aún mejor―, pero ¿por qué me…?

―¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? ―interrumpió Milo.

―Pudiste haberme llamado. Te di mi número de teléfono después de todo, ¿no?

―Lo sé, pero…no podía hacerlo sólo así. Debía ser especial… para el futuro padre de mis bebés adoptados.

Si bien Milo dijo eso último casi en un susurro, Camus pudo escucharlo a la perfección y le pareció adorable. Era una frase sacada de una de película un tanto particular, pero el gesto le pareció adorable. Contuvo una sonrisa y decidió jugar un poco con el sonrojado griego frente suyo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser futuro padre de tus bebés adoptados? ―inquirió, alzando una ceja con un gesto que fue más duro de lo que quiso hacerlo parecer.

―Nada, sólo que yo…

―¿No se te cruzó por la cabeza que podría querer ser el futuro padre de tus bebés biológicos? ―Camus suavizó su mirada y se cruzó de brazos de forma coqueta―. No quiero presumir, pero me han dicho que mal no estoy. Tendríamos lindos bebés, ¿no crees?

Esto era algo que Milo jamás esperó. Una risa burlona, un rechazo, ser ignorado, lo que sea, menos esto. Definitivamente, Camus no dejaba de sorprenderlo y con eso enamorarlo cada vez más. Milo quería llorar: todo iba a la perfección y él sólo lo empeoraba y hacía más raro.

―Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe ―continuó Camus.

Como respuesta, Milo sólo asintió posando sus manos en su cara.

―Por cierto, salgo en dos horas. ¿Estás ocupado?

Esta vez, Milo negó.

―Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos frente a la fuente del parque cercano?

Nuevamente, Milo negó, lo cual intrigó a Camus.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo.

―Porque sólo vine a invitarte a salir ―respondió Milo, quitándose finalmente las manos de la cara―. No puedo ir hoy; estoy muy feo, nada presentable. Camus… ―suspiró el griego con fatiga―. Vengo de clases y estoy sudado, mi cabello está enredado, mis zapatos son viejos y sucios, y mi mochila de la universidad es vieja y está algo rota.

―A mí me parece que luces muy apuesto hoy. Pero si no quieres, no te obligaré.

Dicho esto, caminó hasta la caja y, fingiendo indignación, pretendió estar haciendo alguna tarea.

―¡No! ¡Espera, Camus! ―el griego se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el mesero. En un arrebato, tomó su mano y lo miró directo a los ojos ―. No quiero que pienses que soy un tonto vanidoso, es sólo que quería verme mejor para nuestra primera cita.

―No pienso que seas un tonto vanidoso, Milo ―aseguró Camus―. Puedes vestirte elegante en otra ocasión y hoy podría ser más casual. Sólo estamos conociéndonos, así que no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

―Claro. Tienes toda la razón.

―Muy bien ―Camus utilizó su mano libre para acomodar un mechón de cabello tras una oreja de Milo y deslizar sus suaves dedos en una cálida caricia por la bronceada mejilla del griego―. Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

><p>Tal como acordaron, Camus y Milo se encontraron en un parque cercano a la pastelería. Por primera vez, Milo pudo ver al pelirrojo sin su delantal; en su lugar vestía un polo celeste, un jean, tennis y llevaba su mochila al hombro.<p>

Decidieron que esta primera cita fuera casual, sólo querían saber un poco más del otro, sin presiones. Por esta razón, optaron por mantener todo simple y optaron por caminar por el parque y deleitarse con la vista de los alrededores.

―Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿no eres de aquí, cierto? ―inquirió Milo.

―No, soy de Francia ―respondió―. ¿Y tú?

―Tampoco soy de aquí ―ante la mirada de duda de Camus, agregó―. Soy de aquí, pero no de aquí aquí ―al ver que la confusión sólo crecía en el rostro de Camus, decidió aclarar―. Es decir, soy griego pero no de Atenas. Nací y crecí en Milos, en las Cícladas, y llegué a la ciudad hace un par de años para estudiar en la universidad.

―Así que tú también eres un extranjero ―dijo, alejando su mirada y su atención de su acompañante para fijarla en el horizonte―. Un extranjero en tu propia tierra.

―Se puede decir que sí, aunque ten por seguro que no olvidaré el día en que mi madre muera.

―Seguro que no lo harás ―respondió posando sus ojos de nuevo en Milo.

―Dime, ¿qué te trae a Grecia?

―Un intercambio. Soy estudiante de historia y literatura, y siempre me he sentido atraído hacia este país ―se detuvieron en un puesto ambulante de frutas picadas y compraron un poco para acompañar su caminata―. No diré que fue fácil llegar hasta aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que ha valido la pena.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?―inquirió Milo, súbitamente preocupado.

―Muchos trámites en la universidad, el idioma, el dinero para el sostenimiento, cosas así.

―¿Por eso trabajas en esa pastelería?

―En parte ―calló para dar un mordisco a las dulces manzanas que tenía cortadas en un vaso―. Me ayuda con los gastos y me dan 20% de descuento en los postres ―rió.

―Vale la pena ―Milo rió con él―. Yo nunca he ido muy lejos. Una vez hice una excursión por la península cuando estaba en el colegio; llegamos hasta la frontera con Macedonia.

―Podrías conseguir un trabajo, ahorrar un poco de dinero y pasar unas vacaciones a Francia. Me encantaría ser tu guía ―añadió, guiñando un ojo a Milo―. Además, debes conocer la tierra natal del futuro padre de tus bebés.

―Eso… eso me encantaría ―como ya era costumbre en el griego, se sonrojó ante tal proposición.

Lo anterior hizo sonreír a Camus; ahí estaba de nuevo el chico tierno y tímido de los últimos días. Caminaron hasta unas bancas cercanas y se sentaron a descansar un rato. A lo lejos, el sol se ponía ofreciéndoles a los jóvenes una hermosa vista.

―Me he dado cuenta de dos cosas de ti, Milo.

―¿Q-qué cosas?

―Primero: no me has dicho qué estudias. Segundo: es curioso cómo puedes ser tan tímido un momento y luego ya no. ¿Eres bipolar o algo parecido?

―Primero: estudio psicología. Segundo: no soy bipolar.

Milo giró su cuerpo y clavó sus ojos turquesas en los de Camus, tal como había hecho en la pastelería.

―Escucha ―continuó―: desde que te vi me gustaste mucho y nunca me había sentido así antes. Por eso es que he dicho y hecho cosas que en otro momento me parecerían impensables.

―¿Dar rosas a un extraño, por ejemplo?

―Sí.

―Yo tampoco soy de los que dan su número a cualquiera la primera vez, Milo. Sin embargo, lo hice, ¿qué dice eso de mí?

―¿…Que soy irresistible?

―Sí, además de eso ―Camus rió con ganas. Cada momento junto a Milo era un momento de tiernas sorpresas que despertaban una alegría sincera―. Puede que… tú también me gustes.

―¿Puede?

―Sí, aún no me decido ―le guiñó un ojo―. Aunque hoy fue una muy bonita primera cita. Gracias por la rosas ―dijo y se puso de pie haciendo que el otro lo imitara.

―También me gustó, pero ¿ya debes irte? ―por primera vez, Camus pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de Milo.

―Sí, vivo lejos y a esta hora hay mucho tráfico. Prefiero evitar todo eso si puedo.

―Está bien, entiendo.

Con toda la intención de borrar la pesadumbre de los hermosos ojos de Milo, Camus hundió sus dedos en su rubia cabellera y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo besó de forma lenta y dulce, tomándose su tiempo para saborear al griego. Para Milo fue algo nuevo, pero eso no lo cohibió de responder el beso y posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Camus.

―Llámame ―dijo el pelirrojo después de separarse―. Recuerda que tienes mi número.

―¿Te puedo acompañar hasta la parada del bus? ―preguntó esperanzado. Después de lo sucedido quería aprovechar cada momento junto al francés.

―Claro. Pero te advierto que no habrá más besos por hoy.

―¡N-no lo decía por eso!

―Lo sé, Milo ―sonrió y estiró su mano hacia el joven esperando que la tomara. Una vez lo hizo, tiró de él y empezaron a caminar rumbo a su destino.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Primero, la pastelería y la comida está basado en un lugar real en el centro de Bogotá, Colombia. Se recomienda discreción XD Segundo, la película de la que hablan es Scott Pilgrim vs The World. Es la escena en que Wallace, el amigo gay de Scott, ve a Chris Evans y dice que "quiere que él sea el papá de sus bebés adoptados" XD


End file.
